finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Delita Heiral/Brave Exvius
|gender=Male |type=playable |job=Squire (Delita) Holy Knight (Knight Delita) |weapon= |armor= |limitbreak=5-7★: Lightning Stab (Delita) 5-7★: Blade of Dark Desire (Knight Delita) }} Delita is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy Tactics, and currently has two different variants: "Delita" (based on his Chapter 1 appearance) and "Knight Delita" (based on his Chapter 2 outfit). Delita Delita is a 5-7★ Rare Summon that has been available for summoning since the event Orbonne Monastery Vaults (which originally ran in September 2016). His job is listed as Squire, and his roles are Physical Damage and Support. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. His Trust Master reward is the Dark-elemental Moonblade sword, with an Attack Power of 118. His Super Trust Master reward is an ability materia. His awakening materials are the following: Fairies' Writ x20, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Writ x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Delita's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Delita has four ability slots, but no magic affinity. ;Ability Awakening Delita has three abilities that can be enhanced: Helm Break, Shield Break, and Meditate. * Awakening Helm Break and Shield Break will have the same effect on both abilities. While they normally decrease the enemy's stats by 40%, their potency will be incremented to 50% (Awaken +1) and to 65% (Awaken +2) with the enhancements. They both require Power crysts as materials. * Meditate's first enhancement will decrease the MP cost from 57 to 42. The second enhancement will increase the stat boost potency from 45% to 65% and will add the effect of granting the Refresh status to the party. As such, all allies will recover (20 MP, 0.5x) for the duration of 5 turns. Its required awakening materials are Support crysts. Equipment Delita can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, axes, hammers, spears and maces. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. He can equip accessories. Delita also has a exclusive ability materia: Crush Armor, which enables him to deal physical damage (1.9x) to a single target and decreases its DEF and SPR by 40% for the duration of 3 turns. It was available during the Orbonne Monastery Vaults event at King Mog's reward shop. Limit Burst Lightning Stab is Delita's Limit Burst. A damage and debuff-type ability, it is a three-hit (5★) or six-hit (6★) attack that deals lightning physical damage to all enemies, and may inflict the Silence status. The damage modifier and the chance of inflicting Silence will depend on Delita's LB level: ;Gallery FFBE 261 Delita.png|No. 261 Delita (5★). FFBE 262 Delita.png|No. 262 Delita (6★). FFBE 971 Delita.png|No. 971 Delita (7★). FFBE Delita animation.gif| FFBE Delita animation2.gif| FFBE Delita animation3.gif| FFBE Delita animation4.gif| FFBE Delita animation5.gif| FFBE Delita animation6.gif| FFBE Delita animation7.gif| FFBE Delita animation8.gif| FFBE Delita animation9.gif| FFBE Hallowed Bolt.png|Lightning Stab. Knight Delita Knight Delita is a 5-7★ Rare Summon that has been available for summoning since the event In the Name of Love (which originally ran in July 2017). His job is listed as Holy Knight, and his role is Physical Damage. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. His Trust Master reward is the Grand Armor, a heavy armor that increases stats (DEF+72, SPR+28, HP +15%). His Super Trust Master reward is the Dark Ambition ability materia. His awakening materials are the following: Fairies' Writ x20, Prismatic Horn x10, Calamity Gem x10, Calamity Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Knight Delita's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Knight Delita has four ability slots, but no magic affinity. While he has no innate status ailment resistances, his passive "War Hero" gives him immunity to Blind, Sleep and Paralyze. ;Ability Awakening Delita has three abilities that can be enhanced: War Hero, Commanding Blade, and Black Sheep Knight. Equipment Delita can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, axes, hammers, spears and maces. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. He can equip accessories. Limit Burst Blade of Dark Desire is Knight Delita's Limit Burst. A damage and debuff-type ability, it is a 4-hit attack that deals physical damage to a single enemy, and decreases its ATK and MAG depending on Delita's LB level. Knight Delita's 7★ Trust Ability will enhance Blade of Dark Desire's effect, if Delita is equipped with his own Trust Master reward Grand Armor. Along with a boosted modifier, it will also break the enemy's DEF and reduce its resistance to Lightning by an impressive -100%, for three turns. The damage modifier and the stat reduction amount will depend on Knight Delita's LB level: ;Gallery FFBE 563 Knight Delita.png|No. 563 Knight Delita (5★). FFBE 564 Knight Delita.png|No. 564 Knight Delita (6★). FFBE 1030 Delita.png|No. 1030 Knight Delita (7★). FFBE Knight Delita animation.gif| FFBE Knight Delita animation2.gif| FFBE Knight Delita animation3.gif| FFBE Knight Delita animation4.gif| FFBE Knight Delita animation5.gif| FFBE Knight Delita animation6.gif| FFBE Knight Delita animation7.gif| FFBE Knight Delita animation8.gif| FFBE Knight Delita animation9.gif| Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius